censorshipwikiaorg-20200215-history
Rick and Morty (Comics)
Rick and Morty the comic series was published by Oni Press, and it was released on April 1, 2015 and is still ongoing. Due to trying to keep a Teen rating some language was been censored. Censorship International Censorship *Issue 1 #The scene where Rick says "In case you couldn't tell by the big fucking clock around your neck!" The word "fucking" was changed to "#@$%in'" #The scene where Rick says "Fuck, morty!" The word "Fuck" was changed to "$%#@" #The scene where Rick says "Oh, son of a bitch." The word "bitch" was changed to "$!#%" #The scene where Rick says "Open fore on some whack-ass motherfuckers!" The word "motherfuckers" was changed to "mother#%& #The scene where Rick saus "I bet jerry feels like a real asshole right now." The word "asshole" was changed to "a#%hole" *Issue 3 #The scene that shows Morty flipping off Jerry was modified for the Comic's release. In the released version Morty's middle fingers were pixleated. #The scene where Morty says "Take a fucking seat!" The word "fucking" was changed to "#$^@ing" #The scene where Summer says "Fuck! Fuck!" The words "Fuck" were changed to "#$%@" *Issue 4 #The scene where Morty says "Rick! Aw, Geez! Fuck! Fuck!" The words "Fuck" were changed to "#$@%" *Issue 6 #The scene where the Guard says "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" The words "shit" were changed to "@#$%" #The line "Oh shit!" The word "shit" was changed to "@#$%" #The line "Oh shit! Oh shit" The words "shit" were changed to "@#$%" #The scene where one of the soldiers says "Let's fuck him up!" The word "fuck" was changed to "@#$%" *Issue 7 #The scene where Rick says "Swear on your fucking grave." The word "fucking" was changed to "*&#%ing" *Issue 9 #The scene where Rick says "Emphasis on the dick." The word "dick" was changed to "dic-" #The scene where Rick says "You spoiled little shit!" The word "shit: was changed to "@#$%" *Issue 12 #The scene where Rick says "They really get shit done!" The word "shit" was changed to "sh*t" #The scene where Rick says "Really get shit done, Morty!" The word "shit" was changed to "sh*t" #The scene where Rick says "The head where everything fucking worked!" The word "fucking" was changed to "f*cking #The scene where Rick says "No fucking kidding!" The word "fucking" was changed to "f*cking" *Issue 13 #The scene where Rick says "What was Jerry doing fucking with my stuff!" THe word "fucking" was changed to "f*cking" #The scene where Rick says "How many times do I need to tell you not to fuck with my stuff?" The word "fuck" was changed to "f*ck" *Issue 14 #The scene where Rick says "You wanna fuck my toaster? You wanna fuck my toaster?" The words "fuck" were changed to f*ck" *Issue 15 #The scene where Rick says "Well, yeah, muthafuckaaaazz." The word "Muthafuckaaaazz" was changed to "Muthaf*ckaaaazz" *Issue 17 #The scene where Rick says "This shit? This shit couldn't be the fucking queen of a shit hole!" The words "shit" and "fucking" were changed to "Bleep" and "Bleeping" *Issue 18 #The scene where the Cheif says "They're one sick fucko." The word "fucko" was change to "bleepo" Issue 19 #The scene where Rick says "Let it bee motherfucker." The word "motherfucker" was changed to "motherf*cker" *Issue 20 #The scene where Rick says "Santa don't fuck around." The word "fuck" was changed to "f*ck" #The scene where Rick says "I'm a grown man and I love toys, check out all the fucks I give!' The word "fucks" was changed to ""f*cks" *Issue 21 #The scene where Summer says "Oh my god, mom you totally fucked us." The word "fuck" was changed to "f*cked" *Issue 26 #The scene where Rick says "Fuck lawn care, Jerry." The word "fuck" was changed to "f**k" *Issue 27 #The scene where Morty says "They're coming out of the goddamn walls!" The word "goddamn" was changed to "godd**n" *Issue 28 #The scene where Gazorpazorpfield says "You can go fuck yourself..." The word "fuck" was changed to "f**k" *Issue 30 #The that shows Morty's and Rick's dicks were modified for the public release. In the public release they are pixelated. *Issue 31 #The scene line "Oh, holy fucking god, now!" The word "fuckng" was changed to "f**king" *Issue 32 #The scene where one of the guys says "Bitch car!" The word "Bitch" was changed to "B***h" #The scene where Rick says "It's all bullshit, you know." The word "bullshit" was changed to "bulls**t" #The scene where Rick says "Shit." The word "Shit" was changed to "S**t" #The scene where Rick says "You fucked the car, didn't you?" The word "fucked" was changed to "f**ked" #The scene where Rick says "I need someone I can trust when it get's mind fuck-y." The word "fuck-y" was changed to "f**k-y" *Issue 33 #The scene where Rick says "Shit." The word "Shit" was changed to "s**t" *Issue 34 #The scene where the Galactic Federation General says "Who the fuck are you?" The word "fuck" was changed to "f**k" *Issue 35 #The scene where Rick says "I use tranq darts for eye drops, motherfuckers!" The word "motherfuckers" was changed to "mother**kers" *Issue 36 #The scene where the Woman says "You'll speak when spoken to you little bitch." The word "bitch" was changed to "&!@*#" #The scene where the Man says "Yeah you, little bitch." The word "bitch" was changed to "&!@*#" #The scene where the Woman says "You little bitch." The word "bitch" was changed to "&!@*#" #The scene where the Man says "Start dancing, little bitch." The word "bitch" was changed to "&!@*#" *Issue 37 #The scene where Rick says "Get you shit together Beth." The word "shit" was changed to "s**t" *Issue 38 #The scene where Beth says "Fuck him up, sweetie." The word "Fuck" was changed to "F**k" *Issue 39 #The scene where Rick says "Shit!" The word "Shit" was changed to "$#&@" #The scene where Beth says "Fuck." The word "Fuck" was changed to "%$#@" Where to find it uncensored There is no uncensored version available to the public. Category:International censorship Category:Comics Category:Needs image